49 Days
by chanbaekiss
Summary: [REPOST!] Dulu aku tidak tahu kalau waktu harus dihargai karena terus berjalan tanpa bisa kembali ke belakang. Sekarang, aku mengemis pada sang waktu demi satu menit. EXO - HunHan. YAOI, AU, OOC. Chapter 1.


Dulu aku tidak tahu kalau waktu harus dihargai karena terus berjalan tanpa bisa kembali kebelakang. Sekarang–

–_aku mengemis pada sang waktu demi satu menit._

* * *

><p><strong>xxXxx<strong>

**49 Days**

_**EXO - HunHan. Yaoi, AU, OOC, and Typo. Angst, Romance, Supernatural.**_

_**©Kim Jongmi**_

**xxXxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hai.. namaku Xi Luhan. Aku pindahan dari Seoul. Kuharap teman-teman semua bisa membantuku beradaptasi disini. Mohon bantuannya."<p>

Lelaki berambut cokelat keemasan itu membungkuk. Terlihat jelas kalau lelaki itu sedang gugup saat ini. Dari kaki dan tangannya yang tidak bisa diam, juga tatapan mata yang buru-buru. Luhan menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya.

Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya. Lelaki itu bersyukur dia tidak ditempatkan dikelas dimana ada beberapa siswa _yang tak diundang_. Tahun lalu, Luhan berada dikelas paling pojok dekat kamar mandi. Dan tidak hanya satu yang ikut _bergabung_ belajar dikelasnya.

"Langsung duduk saja ya. Biar nanti teman-temanmu yang penasaran denganmu bertanya setelah pelajaran usai. Banyak materi yang harus kuberikan hari ini juga," Cho Kyuhyun, lelaki yang katanya adalah wali kelasnya sekaligus guru matematika itu memegang bahu Luhan lembut. "Silakan pilih kursi kosong dimanapun kau suka."

Luhan menghela nafasnya. Matanya memperhatikan beberapa kursi kosong yang berada dibelakang. Luhan melihat ada satu kursi kosong didepan laki-laki pucat berambut cokelat madu berponi. Nomor empat dari depan, barisan nomor tiga dari pintu.

Luhan duduk dan menghela nafasnya perlahan. Sepanjang pelajaran, Luhan tidak bicara ataupun melirik-melirik sama sekali. Kelas ini sangat sepi, namanya juga kelas anak-anak pintar. Setelah pelajaran selesai, Luhan kembali bingung mau apa.

Lelaki berambut hitam pekat yang berada disebelah kanannya memiringkan tubuhnya sehingga mengarah ke Luhan. "Hei.. maaf ya. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu bicara sejak kau duduk disini, tapi Cho _seonsaeng _itu disiplin orangnya. Dia agak keras dengan murid-muridnya. Terlebih jika mengobrol didalam kelas," Lelaki itu tersenyum ramah. "Aku Do Kyungsoo, kau? Suaramu kecil jadi aku tidak bisa mendengarmu dari belakang sini."

"Aku Xi Luhan."

Kyungsoo tersenyum lagi. "Senang berkenalan denganmu. Kuharap kau tidak marah karena aku mendiamkanmu."

Luhan menggeleng. "Tidak kok. Aku mengerti kalau Cho _seonsaeng _ternyata sangat disiplin."

"Ya, tapi meskipun disiplin dia tidak pernah pelit nilai. Jika kau pintar dan tidak pernah membolos pelajarannya, nilaimu bisa A+. Tenang saja," Kata Kyungsoo lagi. Laki-laki itu melirik kebelakang. "Ah iya, yang ini Jongin dan itu Sehun."

Luhan duduk menyamping, matanya bertemu pandang dengan kedua lelaki yang duduk dibelakang. Lelaki yang berwajah pucat bernama Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis dan merunduk kecil. Sedangkan laki-laki berambut hitam seperti Kyungsoo dengan kulit kecoklatan bernama Jongin terlihat ramah.

"Kim Jongin, namun banyak yang memanggilku Kai," Jongin memperkenalkan dirinya. Senyumnya manis, pikir Luhan. "Oh ya, jangan tertipu dengan wajah Kyungsoo. Dia itu algojo, loh. Jangan sampai membuatnya kesal, kau bisa kena pukul."

"Jongin!" Kyungsoo mendengus. "Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak pada murid baru. Nanti kesannya aku jahat."

Luhan tertawa melihat Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Namun tatapan matanya beralih pada Sehun yang sedang memandanginya. Luhan jadi salah tingkah. Tatapan Sehun agak mengintimidasinya. Seolah bisa menelanjanginya saat itu juga. Namun Luhan berusaha mengabaikannya dan kembali bicara dengan Kyungsoo.

"Kalian lucu ya." Gumam Luhan.

"Mereka berpacaran. Dan mereka tidak lucu sama sekali," Sehun mengejek. Jongin membuat tanda ingin memukul Sehun. "Kau tidak tahu bagaimana aku harus membawa kantung muntah jika Jongin sudah bertingkah menggelikan."

Luhan dan Kyungsoo tertawa. Jongin tertawa mengejek pada Sehun. Luhan yakin jika ia dikelilingi dengan orang-orang seperti Kyungsoo, Jongin, dan mungkin juga Sehun. Luhan bisa betah tinggal di Daegu. Meskipun tidak bisa melupakan Seoul begitu saja.

* * *

><p>"Luhan, ceritakan tentangmu <em>dong<em>."

Luhan bersama Kyungsoo, Jongin, dan Sehun saat ini. Mereka berada dikantin untuk makan siang. Tidak banyak orang-orang yang bisa ke kantin karena kantin adalah sarang orang-orang penting disekolah. Seperti anak-anak populer.

Maka itu.. disekolah ini kau tidak bisa jadi biasa-biasa saja.

"Tentang apa?"

Luhan tidak mungkin bercerita kalau laki-laki itu bisa melihat apa yang tidak dilihat orang-orang. Karena tidak semua orang percaya kalau _mereka _itu ada disekitar kita, bahkan didalam diri kita masing-masing. Luhan pernah menceritakan hal ini kepada salah satu temannya dulu saat masih duduk di bangku SD di Seoul. Dan, tebak? Ia malah dianggap gila sehingga tidak sedikit yang menjauhinya. Jadi, tidak banyak orang tahu tentang kelebihan Luhan yang satu ini. Hanya orang-orang terdekat saja.

"Apa saja," Kyungsoo menyesap susu cokelat hangatnya. "Seperti sekolah lamamu. Oh, klubmu juga. Atau pacar?"

Luhan berpikir. "Sekolah lamaku itu biasa saja. Disana masih banyak yang lebih pintar dariku. Ketika aku tahu disini masuk kelas A, aku langsung minder. Aku takut tidak bisa menyeimbangkannya. Lalu.. aku tidak pernah ikut klub sejak masih tinggal di Beijing–"

"Luhan pernah tinggal di Beijing?" Kyungsoo tampak penasaran.

"Kyung.. nama Luhan saja Xi Luhan. Bukankah kesan _Chinese_-nya kental sekali? Kyung ini bagaimana," Jongin mengejek Kyungsoo dan Luhan sudah tidak tahu ini yang keberapa kalinya. Kyungsoo memukul lengan Jongin. "Nah! Lihat sendiri 'kan? Dia ini algojo."

"_Shut up_."

"Sudah jangan berkelahi," Kata Sehun kalem. "Lanjutkan saja ceritamu."

"Um.. jadi aku tinggal di Beijing sampai aku berumur enam tahun. Aku pindah ke Seoul dan belajar Bahasa Korea dua tahun. Jadi.. aku telat masuk sekolah dan harusnya aku sudah kelas 3. Namun ya disinilah aku. Kelas 2 dan lebih tua satu tahun dari yang seharusnya." Jelas Luhan.

"Oh? Jadi Luhan sekarang sudah delapan belas tahun? Wah, apa aku harus memanggilmu dengan sebutan _hyung_?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Luhan menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak usah. Aku tidak suka jika ada yang memanggilku _hyung _tetapi masih satu kelas. Anggap saja kita seumuran."

"Tapi," Jongin menunjuk Sehun. "Sehun ini loncat kelas, dia bahkan masih enam belas tahun. Bedanya dua tahun jadi harusnya dia memanggilmu dengan sebutan _hyung_."

"Jangan. Sekalipun dia lima belas tahun tetapi satu kelas denganku, aku tetap tidak mau dipanggil dengan sebutan _hyung_," Ujar Luhan. "Kalau bisa _sih_ jangan sampai ada yang tahu selain kalian."

Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk paham. "Lagipula wajahmu _baby face _kok, tidak akan terlihat. Kalian berdua mulutnya jangan asal ya. Terutama kau, Jongin. Jangan cerita ke siapa-siapa."

"Iya, cerewet."

"Jongin!"

"Apa sih?"

"Jangan judes gitu dong!"

"Bawel."

"Jongin!"

* * *

><p>Dua minggu berlalu semenjak Luhan masuk ke kelas 2-A ini. Luhan kali ini sudah mengenal seluruh murid yang berada dikelasnya. Hampir setengahnya memang anak-anak yang melompat kelas. Lebih dari setengahnya memang anak-anak pintar. Jumlah muridnya hanya dua puluh anak, atau mungkin hanya delapan belas. Luhan tidak tahu.<p>

Luhan sekarang berteman dengan teman-teman Kyungsoo yang lain. Seperti Baekhyun –lelaki cantik bermulut tajam, Chanyeol –pacar Baekhyun yang sangat ceria, dan juga Jongdae –lelaki yang Luhan tidak bisa tebak kepribadian aslinya.

Luhan juga semakin lama semakin sadar kalau Kyungsoo dan Jongin memang setiap hari berkelahi namun tidak pernah serius. Membuat Luhan gemas dan ingin segera menikahkan keduanya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa _shock _ketika Luhan bicara begitu, Jongin hanya bisa geleng-geleng sambil berkata Luhan agak _sinting _juga.

Sedangkan Sehun –Luhan masih belum mengerti tentangnya. Sehun memang tidak banyak bicara dan sekalinya bicara biasanya hanya untuk mencela. Luhan selalu tertawa ketika mendengar Sehun bicara karena menurut Luhan, apa yang Sehun katakan itu lucu.

"Materi kita terlalu banyak saat ini. Jadi saya akan memberikan kalian tugas untuk membuat makalah presentasi masing-masing bab 2 murid. Karena ada sembilan bab," Suara Kim Jaejoong _seonsaeng _membuat Luhan mengantuk. Luhan tidak bisa fokus jika gurunya tidak galak. "Aku akan undi nomor untuk menentukan teman satu kelompoknya ya."

Jaejoong sudah menyiapkan kertas-kertas yang digulung berisi nomor. Satu persatu murid-murid mengambil kertas dari tangan Jaejoong dan membukanya. Giliran Luhan, lelaki itu mengambil sisaan karena tinggal empat kertas lagi.

"Nah, cari teman kalian yang nomornya sama dengan nomor kalian."

Luhan menatap kertasnya. Empat, Luhan membaca nomor yang ada dikertasnya. Luhan melirik Kyungsoo yang sudah bicara dengan Baekhyun karena bernomor sama. Chanyeol dan Jongin ber_-high five _dari jauh.

"Kau nomor berapa?"

Luhan menoleh kebelakang. "Empat. Kau?"

"Empat."

Luhan menghela nafasnya. Antara ingin bersyukur karena satu kelompok dengan orang yang sudah ia kenal dan ingin menangis karena Sehun terlalu dingin untuk menjadi teman satu kelompok. Luhan juga tidak tahu ia harus apa.

* * *

><p>"Besok aku akan bawa <em>laptop<em> untuk mencari datanya. Kita kerjakan di perpustakaan setelah pulang sekolah. Bagaimana?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Hm."

Luhan kembali menatap kedepan. Kali ini pergantian kelas ke pelajaran terakhir. Luhan menopang dagu dan menunggu guru masuk ke kelasnya. Kalau di Seoul, Luhan yang akan pindah kelas untuk menghadiri kelas tertentu. Berbeda dengan disini dimana guru yang akan datang ke kelas.

Lelaki itu menatap keluar kelas, koridor sekolahnya. Luhan bisa melihat beberapa _penghuni_ yang melewati kelasnya. Mata Luhan mengikuti kemana arah _penghuni_ itu pergi. Setelah para _penghuni_ itu sudah tidak terlihat, Luhan menghela nafasnya. Tidak lama kemudian, guru masuk dan mulai mengajar dengan tenang.

Kali ini pintu kelas terbuka bersamaan dengan angin yang bertiup kencang dari arah jendela. Jongin yang duduk dipojok berinisiatif untuk menutup jendela. Luhan bisa melihat _penghuni_ yang tadi ia lihat berjalan masuk dari pintu yang terbuka._ Makhluk_ itu menghampiri guru yang sedang mengajar.

Tidak ingin melihat, Luhan hanya menunduk dalam sambil menatap bukunya. Entah kenapa kali ini dadanya terasa sesak. Lelaki itu tidak ingin melihat hal yang sudah biasa ia lihat yang berada didepan kelas. Luhan kembali mendongak ketika mendengar gurunya bicara.

"AAHHH!"

Reflek, Luhan menjerit ketika _makhluk_ yang tadinya didepan kelas sudah berada dihadapannya. Semua murid menatap kearah Luhan yang bersikap aneh. Luhan sangat takut karena _makhluk_ itu menunjukkan wajah aslinya saat ini.

"A-aku ijin ke toilet, _seonsaengnim_."

Luhan berlari keluar kelas.

* * *

><p>Luhan berada diperpustakaan saat ini. Menunggu bel pulang dengan kening yang berada diatas tumpukan tangannya dimeja. Ia tidak akan masuk kelas jika <em>penghuni<em> tadi masih disana. Luhan paling tidak suka jika _makhluk_ itu menjahilinya.

Memanfaatkan Luhan yang bisa melihatnya.

Sialan memang.

Tak lama bel pulang berbunyi nyaring. Luhan masih tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Ia menunggu sampai gurunya keluar dari kelas. Dan kalau bisa tidak bertemu dengannya. Luhan masih takut. Meskipun sudah bisa melihat sejak kecil, Luhan tetap takut.

"Luhan-_ie_.."

Laki-laki itu mendongak dan melihat Kyungsoo berlari kecil. Jongin dan Sehun masuk setelah Kyungsoo. Sehun yang membawakan tas Luhan. Luhan masih tampak pucat sejak keluar dari kelas barusan. Kyungsoo menatap Luhan khawatir.

"Kau kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba kaget seperti itu tadi? Kau juga pucat. Kau sakit? Biar nanti Sehun antar kerumah jika tidak kuat pulang sendiri, ya?"

"Kenapa.. aku?"

Jongin memukul Sehun. "Ikuti saja apa kata Kyungsoo."

Luhan menggeleng. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Kyung. Aku hanya sedang tidak enak badan. Dan tadi tiba-tiba perutku sakit. Jadi aku tadi berteriak karena tiba-tiba perutku sakit. Iya, begitu."

"Kenapa tidak ke ruang kesehatan? Disana ada Park _seonsaeng _yang sangat baik hati. Dia bisa menyembuhkan murid dari berbagai penyakit kambuhan," Kyungsoo menatap Luhan khawatir. "Kata Lee _seonsaeng _dia mau bicara denganmu."

"Hm, kalau begitu aku ke ruang guru dulu. Aku akan meminta ayahku menjemputku nanti," Kata Luhan pelan. Sehun memberikan tasnya pada Luhan. "Terima kasih banyak ya."

"Ayahmu, benar-benar bisa menjemputmu kan?"

Luhan tidak yakin. Ayahnya memang sibuk kerja dilapangan sebagai seorang _engineer_. Semalam saja Luhan sudah tidur ketika ayahnya pulang. Wajah khawatir Kyungsoo membuat Luhan tidak enak hati. Lelaki itu mengangguk kecil.

"Bisa 'kok. Kau pulang duluan saja, Kyung. Aku tidak apa-apa, serius _deh_."

Kyungsoo cemberut. "Ya sudah. Tapi hati-hati, ya."

"Hm."

* * *

><p>Luhan keluar dari ruang guru lima belas menit setelah bicara dengan Lee <em>seonsaeng<em>. Luhan bicara jujur pada Lee _seonsaeng _kalau dia bisa melihat apa yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh manusia biasanya. Awalnya Lee _seonsaeng_ tidak percaya, namun setelah Luhan memberitahukan ciri-ciri sang arwah, lelaki itu percaya.

Lee _seonsaeng _bilang kalau arwah itu adalah kekasihnya. Gadis yang meninggal karena dibunuh setelah dirampok beberapa minggu yang lalu. Bahkan gurunya meminta maaf karena arwah kekasihnya menakuti Luhan. Luhan memakluminya.

Luhan berjalan menuju halte bus dalam diam. Kakinya sesekali menendang kerikil-kerikil kecil yang tumpah dijalanan. Mungkin truk yang membawanya tidak sengaja menumpahkannya. Luhan tidak pulang dengan ayahnya, Luhan saja tidak memberitahu ayahnya jika ingin dijemput.

"Katanya dijemput?"

Luhan terkesiap. Sehun duduk dihalte dengan kaki yang diluruskan dan permen lollipop dimulutnya. Luhan baru sadar kalau kaki Sehun ternyata sangat panjang. Sehun berdiri dan mengambil sesuatu dari saku kemejanya. Tangannya mengulurkan sebuah permen lollipop pada Luhan.

"Untukmu," Kata Sehun pelan. "Rasa strawberry."

Luhan menerimanya. "Terima kasih. Kenapa kau masih disini? Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah pulang?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Keduanya sudah duluan."

Laki-laki itu sadar kalau Sehun tidak ingin memberitahukan kenapa dia masih disini. Luhan tidak bertanya lagi meskipun ia penasaran. Bus datang, Sehun membiarkan Luhan naik terlebih dahulu. Tidak ada kursi kosong kecuali satu, dibelakang.

"Duduklah. Biar aku yang berdiri." Suruh Sehun.

"Terima kasih banyak, Sehun-_ah_."

"Hm."

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya, Luhan diantar ayahnya kesekolah. Luhan yang mengiyakan ajakan ayahnya karena hari ini dia membawa <em>laptop<em>. Lebih baik ia berangkat bersama ayahnya daripada repot naik bus dengan bawaan berat. Luhan langsung naik ke lantai dua dimana kelasnya berada.

"Luhan.. kemarin Lee _seonsaeng _bilang apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Hanya bertanya kenapa aku tiba-tiba keluar. Aku menceritakan yang sebenarnya lalu pulang. Lee _seonsaeng _baik kok."

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk-angguk. Jongin dari jauh memperhatikan Luhan, namun tidak bicara apa-apa. Beda lagi dengan Sehun, lelaki itu malah sibuk dengan ponselnya. Telinganya tersumbat _ear-phone_. Luhan juga tidak banyak bicara hari itu.

Pelajaran berlalu dengan cepat. Sampai-sampai bel pulang sudah berbunyi lagi. Luhan bilang pada Kyungsoo kalau ia ingin mengerjakan tugas Biologi bersama Sehun. Akhirnya Kyungsoo dan Jongin pulang terlebih dahulu.

"Lebih baik kita kerjakan dirumahku saja. Kalau diperpustakaan pasti tidak akan cukup waktunya. Kau mau kita pulang malam dari sini?" Kata Sehun ketika Luhan mengajaknya ke perpustakaan.

"Memang dirumahmu ada siapa?"

Sehun mengangkat bahunya. "Ayahku bekerja saat ini, mungkin ada ibuku."

"Tapi.. memang tidak apa-apa?" Luhan tampak ragu.

"Yah.. kalau kau ingin sampai malam disini _sih_ tidak apa-apa. Sebaiknya jangan karena suasana sekolah jika malam hari.. err ya.. begitu _deh_." Sehun menatap Luhan ragu.

"Oke. Kita kerumahmu sekarang. Tapi.. kau bawa _laptop_-ku."

"Huff.. ya sudah."

* * *

><p>Luhan berdiri didepan gerbang rumah bercat hijau yang dipenuhi tanaman segar dihalamannya. Rumah Sehun terasa begitu asri dari luar. Lelaki berambut coklat keemasan itu menghirup udara segar banyak-banyak dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Nyaman sekali meskipun baru didepan rumah.<p>

"Ayo, masuk."

Luhan mengangguk kecil dan melangkah masuk. Sehun menutup pintu gerbang rumahnya dan berjalan didepan. Lelaki itu membuka pintu rumahnya dan membuka sepatunya. Luhan mengikutinya melepas sepatu dan mengganti dengan sandal rumah bergambar kelinci. Luhan lihat yang dipakai Sehun bergambar anjing.

"Aku pulang.."

Suara Sehun terdengar menggema bagi Luhan. Terdengar suara langkah kaki dari arah dalam –lantainya kayu, jadi terdengar. Seorang wanita dewasa terlihat keluar dari dapur. Rambut coklatnya digelung dan berponi. Terlihat masih muda.

"Ah, selamat datang Sehun-_ah_. Oh.. bersama teman?" Wanita cantik itu melirik Luhan yang berdiri dibelakang Sehun.

"Ini Xi Luhan," Kata Sehun memperkenalkan. "Yang Sehun ceritakan kemarin malam."

Sehun menceritakanku pada ibunya, tanya Luhan dalam hati. "_Annyeonghaseyo_, Xi Luhan _imnida_. Senang bisa bertemu dengan anda.." Luhan membungkuk sopan pada ibu Sehun.

"Ah, manisnya. Tidak usah sungkan, panggil saja _eommoni_," Ibu Sehun tersenyum makin lebar. "Suruh Luhan-_ie _duduk, Sehun-_ah_. Ibu akan membuat minum dan cemilan."

"Tidak usah repot, _eommoni_–"

"Terima kasih saja cukup, Luhan."

Suara Sehun membuat Luhan terdiam. Sehun menyuruhnya duduk diruang tamu dan menunggunya untuk mengganti baju. Lelaki itu menurut dan duduk disana. Luhan membuka _laptop_ miliknya dan menyalakannya. Ia sudah membawa USB modem untuk mencari datanya.

Luhan kaget karena keluar seorang nenek dari kamar yang pintunya terbuka. Nenek itu tubuhnya sudah memudar dan kakinya juga tidak menyentuh lantai. Nenek itu adalah arwah. Mata Luhan tidak berhenti menatap arwah sang nenek.

Nenek itu menoleh dan tersenyum. Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum kaku dan membungkuk hormat. Nenek itu berjalan menuju dapur dan terlihatlah Sehun dari lantai dua. Lelaki itu sudah mengganti bajunya dengan kaus dan celana kain selutut serta _laptop _didekapannya.

"Se-Sehun.."

Sehun menatap Luhan. "Kenapa?"

"Aku minta maaf sebelumnya karena bertanya hal ini. Tapi.. apa ada yang baru meninggal dirumahmu? Maaf aku bertanya." Bisik Luhan tidak enak hati.

"Oh.. kau pasti lihat arwah nenekku ya? Iya. Nenekku meninggal sekitar 30 hari yang lalu, masih ada 19 hari lagi sebelum beliau pergi," Kata Sehun santai. "Jangan khawatir. Nenekku tidak seperti _hologram_ yang kemarin kau lihat dikelas."

"Se-Sehun.. kau bisa melihat yang seperti itu juga?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Sejak empat tahun yang lalu. Kalau dikeluargaku ini turunan dari keluarga ibuku. Semuanya bisa lihat _hologram _semenjak mereka memasuki tahap pendewasaan. Yah.. kau tahu lah maksudku."

Luhan mengernyit. "_Hologram_? Mereka arwah, Sehun."

"Kalau bilang bisa melihat arwah sepertinya _supernatural _sekali. Lebih baik bilang bisa melihat _hologram _karena terdengar lebih _scientist_. Mereka juga terlihat memudar, seperti _hologram_," Jelas Sehun sambil membuka bungkus permen lollipop. "Kau mau?"

Luhan menggeleng seraya mengucapkan terima kasih dan kembali menatap layar laptopnya. _Desktop_-nya bergambar foto Luhan dan ibunya sewaktu Luhan kecil. Sehun memandangnya lama. Lelaki tampan itu melirik Luhan yang terlihat melamun.

"Nah! Ini minumannya dan cemilannya," Ibu Sehun menaruh dua gelas sirup dingin dan dua mangkuk buah-buahan yang sudah dipotong kecil-kecil. "Maaf lama."

"Terima kasih banyak, _eommoni_." Ujar Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan sungkan, Luhan. Ah.. itu foto ibumu?"

Luhan menatap layar laptopnya, lelaki itu mengangguk. "_Ne_, ini ketika aku masih berumur tiga tahun. Ibu sudah meninggal sejak aku kecil. Jadi.. ya begitulah."

Ibu Sehun tampak sedih. "Ah.. maaf, Luhan. Semoga ibumu tenang disana ya."

"_Ne_, terima kasih."

Ibu Sehun pamit untuk kembali ke dapur. Sehun membiarkan Luhan mulai mengerjakan tugasnya, meskipun ia menahan sesuatu untuk ditanyakan pada Luhan. Biar nanti saja ia bertanya pada Luhan. Ini pertama kalinya Sehun bertemu dengan seseorang yang bisa 'melihat' selain keluarganya.

* * *

><p>"Ini sudah semua?"<p>

Luhan mengangguk. Luhan sibuk bekerja dengan _laptop_ Sehun, membuat daftar isi. Sedangkan Sehun dengan _laptop _Luhan, sedang merapihkan isinya. Mulai dari bentuk penulisan sampai ukurannya. Setelah selesai, Luhan langsung melakukan peregangan. Punggungnya sakit.

"Ah.. pegal. Jam berapa sekarang? Oh! Sudah jam tujuh?"

Sehun bisa mencium harum masakan ibunya dari dapur. Sehun sengaja mengajak Luhan kerumahnya juga karena ingin mengenalkan Luhan pada ibunya. Luhan sudah mencuri perhatian Sehun sejak Luhan datang ke sekolah dua minggu yang lalu.

Kemarin ketika Sehun tahu kalau Luhan bisa melihat arwah, Sehun semakin tertarik pada Luhan. Sehun juga bercerita pada sang ibu kalau ada _teman_ disekolahnya yang bisa melihat arwah sepertinya.

"Ini juga belum selesai. Tidak apa-apa 'kan kau pulang agak malam? Nanti kuantar kok." Ujar Sehun sambil terus mengerjakan tugasnya.

Luhan menghela nafasnya. "Tidak apa-apa sih. Aku sudah bilang pada ayahku. Lagipula sekarang hari Jumat. Besok 'kan libur."

"Ya, orang-orang yang tidak ikut klub sih libur." Kata Sehun jengkel.

"Kau ikut klub? Klub apa?"

"_Dance_," Jawab Sehun singkat. "Bersama Jongin juga."

"Oh begitu."

Keduanya kembali diam. Hanya ada suara _keyboard _yang mengisi diantara keduanya. Selesai, Luhan langsung menyandarkan punggungnya dibantalan sofa. Sehun masih sibuk dan Luhan memperhatikannya. Satu hal yang Luhan pelajari dari Sehun hari ini, bibir Sehun akan mengerucut ketika ia sedang serius mengerjakan suatu hal.

"Nah, selesai." Sehun menghela nafasnya lelah.

"Makan malam siap!"

Sehun melirik Luhan yang sedang menatapnya. Lelaki itu menggeleng, tidak enak hati jika harus makan malam dirumah Sehun. Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum dan berdiri. Dia mengajak Luhan untuk menuju ke ruang makan. Sehun dan Luhan berpapasan dengan nenek Sehun.

Luhan merunduk sopan sambil tersenyum. Sehun yang melihatnya pun ikut tersenyum. "Nek, Sehun makan ya."

"_Hm. Yang banyak, Sehun-ah._" Ujar sang nenek.

"_Ne_~"

* * *

><p>Sebelum pulang, Luhan berpamitan pada ibu Sehun dan nenek Sehun. Sehun mengantar Luhan dengan bus karena Sehun belum boleh punya kendaraan sendiri. Sehun meminjamkan Luhan <em>hoodie<em>-nya karena sudah malam dan suhu lumayan dingin.

Kedua berjalan kaki menuju halte bus terdekat dari rumah Sehun. Sehun kembali membawakan _laptop_ milik Luhan padahal Luhan tidak memintanya. Sehun kembali menawari Luhan permen lollipop, kali ini Luhan menerimanya.

"Sejak kapan kau bisa melihat _mereka_?" Tanya Sehun pelan.

Luhan melepas permennya. "Sejak ibuku meninggal. Mau kuceritakan?"

Lelaki yang lebih tinggi tampak ragu. "_Well, _kalau kau tidak keberatan."

"Dulu, aku bersama ibuku baru pulang dari rumah nenek. Ketika itu ibu menyetir dan aku duduk dikursi belakang, lengkap dengan _sit belt_. Waktu itu ibu tidak memakai _sit belt_-nya, aku lupa karena apa. Lalu kami kecelakaan. Mobilku menabrak tebing ketika jalanan bersalju. Mungkin bannya tergelincir. Ibu kehilangan banyak darah dan membawaku keluar dari mobil. _Dress_ putih ibu menjadi merah semua karena darah, begitu juga dengan baju putihku. Tetapi itu bukan darahku. Aku takut melihat darah sejak saat itu. Setelah mendudukkanku disalah satu pohon yang sudah roboh dan ibu meninggal dihamparan salju."

Luhan kembali menyesap permen lolipopnya tanpa ekspresi. Membuat Sehun bertanya-tanya kenapa lelaki itu tidak menyiratkan kesedihan ketika bercerita. Lelaki yang lebih tinggi itu duduk dihalte sembari menunggu bus. Luhan ikut duduk disebelahnya.

"Lalu setelah itu bagaimana?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

"Ayah sempat bingung karena aku bilang ibu masih bersama kami. Ibu tidak pernah kemana-mana selama 49 hari setelah ia meninggal dunia. Dihari ke 50, aku bertanya pada ayah kemana ibu pergi. Barulah ayahku sadar kalau aku bisa melihat arwah," Jelas Luhan. "Ayah sempat _stress _karena selama 49 hari aku terus bicara pada ibu. Ayah pikir aku hanya _trauma_. Jadi.. sejak saat itulah aku bisa melihat _mereka_."

"Kau tidak sedih menceritakan ini padaku?"

Luhan menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Karena semuanya sudah lama. Meskipun aku menceritakan hal ini pada seseorang, aku tidak akan menangis. Walaupun aku memang rindu pada ibuku, aku tidak akan menangis didepan orang lain."

Tangan Sehun beralih ke kepala Luhan. "Laki-laki memang harus kuat."

Luhan tersenyum lalu terkekeh kecil. Ia suka dengan perlakuan Sehun. Meskipun Luhan lebih tua dua tahun dari Sehun, itu tidak membuat Luhan ingin dihormati. Sehun tersenyum bersama Luhan.

* * *

><p>Sejak Luhan kerumah Sehun, keduanya semakin dekat. Jika Kyungsoo dan Jongin berduaan saja, Sehun dan Luhan juga akan berdua. Paling sering, Sehun memberitahu Luhan tentang <em>penghuni<em> disekolah. Keduanya bertukar pikiran dan semakin dekat karena hal ini.

"Kalian kenapa bisa jadi dekat begitu? Karena kerja kelompok ya?" Tanya Kyungsoo menginterogasi.

Luhan menggeleng. "Tidak juga kok."

"Kami memang sudah dekat. Sejak Luhan pertama kali masuk juga 'kan mainnya bersama-sama. Dulu memangnya tidak ingat kita selalu berempat?" Tanya Sehun.

"Tapi setidaknya kalian tidak pernah berduaan dulu," Sahut Jongin _to the point_. "Kalian ada main belakang ya? Wah.. jangan lama-lama Sehun-_ah_! Nanti keburu diambil orang!"

Luhan hanya bisa cemberut dengan wajah yang memerah. Sehun memukuli lengan Jongin tanpa ampun. Sedangkan Kyungsoo sudah menusuk-nusuk lengan Luhan, menggoda lelaki berdarah _Chinese_ itu. Keempat murid itu membuat kantin semakin berisik.

"Ah! Albino! Hei! Hentikan! _ASDFGHJKLFGHJK_!"

* * *

><p>Hari-hari Luhan kini penuh dengan keceriaan yang dibawa oleh teman satu kelasnya. Entah itu Jongdae yang melakukan aksi kocaknya, atau Baekhyun yang iseng mendandani Chanyeol yang tertidur dengan <em>eyeliner waterproof<em> miliknya, atau juga karena Sehun dengan senyumannya.

"Yah.. Sehun tidak pernah tertawa sepuas ini waktu kelas satu!"

Suara Jongdae membuat Sehun langsung cemberut. Lelaki tampan itu tidak lagi memunculkan wajah cerianya didepan teman-temannya, kecuali Luhan. Sehun selalu tersenyum bersama Luhan. Meskipun keduanya akhir-akhir ini sering bertemu dengan arwah yang menyeramkan.

Hari ini tepat satu bulan sebelum kenaikan kelas. Dimana seharusnya mereka mulai belajar giat untuk mendapatkan nilai terbaik. Namun tidak semua anak dikelas pintar harus rajin. Kadang ada anak yang memang pintar namun pemalas. Jongin, misalnya.

Kyungsoo menarik kursinya kebelakang untuk duduk berdua dengan Jongin. Sedangkan Luhan memposisikan kursinya menghadap Sehun. Keduanya sedang tanding main _game _diponsel Luhan. Sehun menang satu kali dari dua belas kali bermain.

"Ya! Sehun! Luhan!"

Luhan mem-_pause game _diponselnya dan menoleh untuk melihat Baekhyun. "Um?"

Baekhyun memperlihatkan kartu Uno ditangannya. "Ikut main tidak?"

"Tidak."

Luhan ikut menggeleng dan nyengir ketika mendengar jawaban Sehun. Sekitar setengah dari isi kelas ikut main kartu bersama. Sedangkan Sehun dan Luhan masih asik sendiri dengan dunia mereka. Selagi Luhan bermain, Sehun melirik keluar. Lelaki itu memandang Luhan.

"Jangan lihat ke koridor," Ujar Sehun. "Ada _hologram _yang cukup seram."

Luhan mendengus. "Kalau kau bilangnya seperti itu malah justru menakutiku. Seharusnya kau bilang jangan lihat ke koridor saja."

Sehun menaruh pipinya dilipatan tangannya, memandang Luhan yang serius. "Supaya lebih jelas. Jadi kau tidak penasaran."

Luhan kalah. Lelaki itu menatap kearah Sehun yang sedang memandangnya. Bibir Sehun yang bagian bawah digigit oleh dirinya sendiri. Matanya yang beriris cokelat muda itu menatap Luhan lekat. Reflek, Luhan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kenapa ditutup?" Tanya Sehun.

"Tatapanmu itu lebihmenyeramkan daripada arwah yang paling seram," Jawab Luhan dari balik telapak tangannya. "Jangan begitu."

"Memang salah ya? Daripada aku memandang yang tidak enak seperti Jongin, mending aku memandang yang lebih enak dipandang."

Wajah Luhan memanas. "Aku bukan makanan. Aku tidak enak dipandang. Kau kan hanya tertarik dengan makanan –atau _bubble tea_. Aku bukan mereka. Jangan tatap aku."

"Tapi aku mau memandangmu."

"Tidak boleh."

"Ya sudah."

Luhan melepas kedua tangannya dan Sehun masih disana. Lelaki itu tersenyum dan menjulurkan lidahnya. Kedua tangan kurus Luhan ditahan oleh satu tangan Sehun yang super kuat. Luhan menyerah, Sehun kembali tertawa.

* * *

><p>"Luhan, nanti pulang bersamaku ya."<p>

Luhan baru saja membuang bungkus roti dan kotak susunya yang sudah habis. Luhan hanya mengangguk pada Sehun dan kembali ke kelas bersama Kyungsoo. Jongin dan Sehun berada dibelakang mereka sambil tertawa-tawa.

Pelajaran hari itu sudah selesai. Kyungsoo dan Jongin pamit pulang duluan, meninggalkan Luhan dan Sehun yang masih berada didalam kelas. Lelaki itu membuka bungkus lollipop dan memasukan kedalam mulutnya. Luhan melihatnya, dan detik itu juga Sehun langsung memberikan satu bungkus pada Luhan.

Keduanya berjalan dalam diam. Luhan tidak keberatan, walaupun pulang bersama Sehun tetapi Sehun tidak bicara apa-apa juga ia sudah senang. Asalkan bersama Sehun, Luhan merasa aman. Karena hanya Sehun yang bisa menenangkannya jika ada arwah yang aneh-aneh lagi.

"Kau betah tinggal di Daegu?" Tanya Sehun tiba-tiba.

Luhan mengangguk. "Ya. Meskipun aku juga rindu teman-temanku di Seoul, aku suka tinggal disini. Lagipula sepertinya ayah disini bertemu dan sedang dekat dengan seorang wanita. Kuharap _sih _ayah tahu mana yang baik mana yang buruk."

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya. "Wanita? Untuk menggantikan ibumu?"

Kali ini Luhan mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah, kurasa iya. Ayah bilang ingin mengajakku makan malam dengan dua orang yang ia sayangi selain aku."

"Dua?!"

"Iya, satu wanita yang ia cintai dan satu anak dari wanita yang ia cintai itu. Wanita itu janda, Sehun. Dia sudah memiliki seorang anak laki-laki," Kata Luhan pelan. "Kata ayah umurnya dua tahun dibawahku. Berarti seumur denganmu."

Sehun manggut-manggut. Keduanya duduk dihalte bus yang sudah sepi. Mereka keluar dari kelas juga agak lama karena sempat mengobrol dengan Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Ketika bus datang, Luhan masuk terlebih dahulu seperti biasanya.

"Astaga.."

Sekitar lima arwah berada didalam bis. Tiga diantaranya memiliki wajah yang tidak utuh lagi. Sedangkan dua lainnya bagian tubuhnya sudah tidak lengkap lagi. Pintu bis sudah tertutup dan tidak ada tempat duduk kosong lagi. Luhan berpegangan pada tiang dan Sehun berdiri dibelakang Luhan, menutupi Luhan untuk tidak melihat mereka.

"Tidak usah takut," Suara Sehun terdengar berbisik ditelinga Luhan. "Ada aku, oke? Jangan takut."

Tidak lama, halte tempat Luhan turunpun terlihat. Sehun ikut turun dan membuat Luhan sedikit merasa aman. Luhan masih terdiam dihalte dan Sehun juga tidak bisa banyak bicara. Takut-takut salah bicara karena ia juga tidak pandai menenangkan orang.

"Sehun..bagaimana jika aku ingin _kekuatan_ ini dicabut? Aku tidak mau melihat arwah lagi. Apalagi yang seperti tadi.." Tanya Luhan selagi berjalan menuju rumahnya.

Sehun menghela nafasnya. "Kau harus bersyukur, Luhan. Tidak semua orang bisa melihat apa yang orang lain tidak bisa lihat. Jangan hanya karena kau lelah melihat _hologram _mengerikan kau jadi ingin melepasnya."

"Bersyukur apanya? Aku dapat apa dari _kutukan _ini? Aku tidak mau melihat yang seperti itu.." Luhan mulai terisak.

Sehun menarik Luhan kedalam dekapannya. Lelaki itu terkesiap, namun tidak memberontak. Luhan mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri karena Sehun tidak berkata apa-apa. Setelah dikiranya Luhan sudah tenang, Sehun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa melihat _mereka_, kau tidak akan bisa melihat ibumu disaat-saat terakhir ia didunia. Bersyukur sedikit, Luhan. Lihat sisi baiknya," Nasehat Sehun. "Jangan menyerah begitu saja."

"Terima kasih, Sehun." Ujar Luhan pelan.

"Kata ibuku, terkadang yang dibutuhkan itu bukannya kata-kata tapi pelukan hangat," Sehun tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Luhan. "Mana laki-laki kuat yang tidak menangis didepan orang lain? Buktikan padaku."

Luhan terkekeh meskipun masih ingin menangis. "Hum. Aku akan buktikan padamu."

Sehun kembali tersenyum. "Nah. Sebelum kau buktikan, boleh aku bicara sebentar? _Well_, aku suka padamu. Sejak awal kau masuk kelas, aku tahu kau bukan seperti orang-orang lainnya. Ternyata aku benar. Kau sangat berbeda. Kau jauh lebih manis, jauh lebih baik, jauh lebih menarik. Apalagi kau kuat dan mempunyai kekuatan yang sama denganku. Um.. kau mau jadi pacarku?"

"Aku juga suka Sehun." Jawab Luhan malu.

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, berakting. "Aku tidak tanya kau suka padaku atau tidak."

"Sehun!" Luhan memukul lengan Sehun.

"Hehe... bercanda. Jadi.. Luhan sekarang pacarku, ya?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

"Hm~"

* * *

><p>Kabar Luhan menjadi pacar Sehun bukan lagi berita besar bagi murid satu sekolah. Semua orang sudah tahu kalau keduanya dekat. Banyak juga yang mengharapkan keduanya untuk jadi sepasang kekasih karena sama-sama tampan.<p>

Ketika Sehun dan Luhan mengatakan kalau mereka memiliki kekuatan yang sama –melihat arwah, pada Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Kedua teman mereka itu hampir saja kabur karena ketakutan. Jongin sudah tahu kalau Sehun bisa _lihat_, namun ketika tahu Luhan juga bisa Jongin langsung kaget.

"Wah.. sudah. Kalian benar-benar jodoh!" Komentar Jongin sambil menyesap _bubble tea _yang ditraktir oleh Sehun.

"K-kok.. bisa _sih_? Jongin pernah bilang kalau Sehun bisa melihat hantu, tapi kalau Luhan juga bisa melihat aku jadi takut sendiri."

Luhan mengangkat bahunya. "Sejak aku berteriak ketika Lee _seonsaeng _sedang mengajar, Sehun sudah tahu. Makanya kita mulai dekat."

Kyungsoo makin melotot. "Ja-jadi.. itu bukan karena sakit perut tapi karena melihat hantu?!"

"Ya! Kyungsoo! Kontrol sedikit matamu, nanti kalau copot bagaimana?!" Kyungsoo memukul lengan Jongin kencang sampai-sampai murid-murid yang lain menoleh kaget.

Kini Jongin membungkuk kesakitan sambil memegangi lengannya, Sehun hanya bisa menertawai Jongin. Luhan menatap Jongin khawatir sedangkan Kyungsoo terlihat tidak peduli. Lelaki bermata bundar besar itu terus memandang Luhan yang menurutnya sangat pas untuk diinterogasi.

"I-itu karena melihat hantu?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

Luhan mengangguk. "Karena tiba-tiba wajah arwah itu sudah ada dihadapanku. Makanya aku kaget dan _shock _berat. Apalagi dia memperlihatkanku wajahnya yang agak seram."

Kyungsoo merinding. "Aaahhh.. aku jadi takut! Kalau disini ada tidak?"

Lelaki tampan disebelah Luhan menyeringai kecil. "Ada, tepat dibelakangmu. Dia sedang berusaha memakan otakmu secara mental, Kyung." Kata Sehun sambil memperagakannya.

"AAAHHH! SEHUN MUSNAH SAJA KAUU!"

"SSHHH!"

* * *

><p>Dikelas 3, Sehun, Luhan, Jongin, dan Kyungsoo kembali menempati kelas A. Keempat pemuda itu menempati tempat duduk yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Sehun cukup terkejut karena peringkat tahun ini nama Luhan ada tepat diatas namanya.<p>

Nyaris satu tahun sudah Sehun berpacaran dengan Luhan. Tidak ada kejadian yang signifikan untuk membuat keduanya putus hubungan. Paling-paling berkelahi karena Luhan yang bersikap seperti anak kecil atau Sehun yang terlalu keras pada Luhan.

Ini kelas 3, maka itu Sehun dan Luhan tetap harus serius dengan pelajaran.

Saat itu Luhan sedang mengerjakan tugasnya. Mulai dari menulis tanggal, lelaki itu baru ingat kalau sebentar lagi ia dan Sehun melewati satu tahun bersama. Luhan melirik kebelakang, Sehun sibuk menghitung. Luhan hanya tersenyum kecil.

Ketika pelajaran Cho _seonsaeng _berakhir dan Luhan baru saja menaruh kertas jawabannya, lelaki itu menghampiri Sehun. Luhan berjinjit untuk membisiki Sehun. Lelaki yang semakin tinggi itu merunduk kecil agar sang pacar yang lebih pendek darinya itu tidak kesusahan.

"Sebentar lagi kita satu tahun, Sehun-_ie_." Bisik Luhan lalu lelaki itu tertawa kecil.

Sehun mencubit pipi Luhan, lalu ikut membisiki Luhan sesuatu. "Aku tahu, aku tahu. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Luhan beralih membisiki Sehun. "Siapkan kejutan, Sehun-_ie_."

"Baiklah~"

Luhan dan Sehun kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing. Kyungsoo yang memperhatikan keduanya pun ikut senang, agak iri karena Luhan dan Sehun begitu mesra. Tidak seperti dia dan Jongin yang sedikit-sedikit berkelahi. Meskipun hanya sebentar.

"Ya! Sehun!" Jongin memanggil Sehun.

Sehun menoleh dan bisa melihat Jongin memegang kantung plastik. Lelaki itu berpura-pura muntah kedalam kantung tersebut. Itulah yang Sehun lakukan jika ia mulai jijik dengan kelakuan Jongin pada Kyungsoo jaman dulu.

Sehun hanya tertawa.

* * *

><p>Luhan menyiapkan potongan <em>pudding<em> kedalam sebuah wadah lalu menuangkan tiga sendok buah kaleng. Hari ini tepat satu tahun ia dan Sehun bersama. Sehun sudah meminta Luhan untuk bersiap-siap karena Sehun ingin mengajaknya makan diluar, seperti biasanya.

Lelaki itu sempat membuat _pudding _untuk Sehun –dan untuk ayahnya juga, untuk merayakan satu tahun mereka bersama. Sehun bilang ia suka _pudding _namun yang tidak terlalu manis. Cukup Luhan saja yang manis, gombal Sehun waktu itu.

Ayahnya masih berada dilapangan hari ini. Dirumah hanya ada Luhan sendirian. Lelaki itu mencuci tangannya dan menoleh kebelakang. Luhan terlonjak kaget karena disana ada Sehun yang masuk tanpa bilang. Tapi yang membuat Luhan bingung, Sehun tidak seperti biasanya.

"_Aku.. sungguh minta maaf, Luhan. Aku sungguh minta maaf,_" Suara Sehun juga terdengar berbeda. Luhan mendekati Sehun yang tubuhnya tampak memudar. "_Aku minta maaf._"

"Sehun-_ie_.."

"_A-aku tahu. Aku sungguh minta maaf, Luhan. Kau membuatkanku pudding? Astaga.. aku sungguh minta maaf. A-aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa,_" Sehun panik dan ia hampir menangis. "_Aku sudah menyiapkan segala sesuatunya untuk hari ini tapi.. uhh.._"

"Sehun-_ie.. _kau.. bagaimana bisa?" Luhan ingin menyentuh Sehun namun ia tidak mampu. "Dimana–"

"_Jangan datang dulu ke tempat kejadiannya karena banyak darah disana. Aku tidak mau kau ketakutan. Biarkan keluargaku membersihkan diriku dulu. A-aku.. uhh.. aku minta maaf,_" Sehun mulai meneteskan air matanya. "_Aku mencintaimu, Luhan-ie._"

"Kau.. jangan bercanda. Kenapa kau bisa menjadi _hologram _begini? Jangan menakutiku, Sehun. Kembali ke tubuhmu.." Luhan mulai terisak.

Sehun menghapus air matanya. "_Aku sudah mencobanya, Luhan-ie. Aku sudah mencoba untuk masuk kedalam tubuhku lagi tapi aku tetap tidak bisa. Luhan.. maaf.._"

Luhan jatuh bersimpuh dihadapan Sehun. Tangannya memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak. Wajahnya berlinang air mata. Sehun berlutut didepan Luhan, tangannya memegang dagu Luhan. Kulit Luhan terasa dingin dan lelaki itu mendongak.

"_49 hari lagi, Luhan-ie. 49 hari lagi._"

* * *

><p><strong>xxXxx<strong>

**49 Days**

**-To Be Continue-**

_**©Kim Jongmi**_

**xxXxx**

* * *

><p>KKAEBSONG!<p>

Terpaksa harus repost karena sempet diapus admin FFN. Sialan emang. BTW terimakasih banyak untuk Nina yang bersedia jadi _beta reader-_ku untuk fic yang satu ini! Ternyata emang lebih bagus punya _beta reader _ya, lebih aman dari kata-kata yang agak kurang pas.

First HunHan! Apa kalian syenang?

Gue lagi kena penyakit angst OMG gue masa berkaca-kaca nulis part terakhirnya. Gue bener-bener nulis sepenuh jiwa raga apa gimana. Gue ngga pernah loh sebelumnya sampe ikut berkaca-kaca hiiingg. Ini semua karena gue lagi galau sih huff malah curhat lagi. Sehun koit and no more yehet or ohorat huff.

49 HARI LAGI YOOHOO.

Gue update 49 hari lagi buat ini FF wkwkwk kagalah canda. Gatau juga sih. Doain aja bisa update! Sesekali bikin Hunhan ya apa salahnya kan. TERIMAKASIH BANYAK YANG UDAH MAU BACA!

SEBELUM LUPA MAEN EXIT AJE. MENDING REVIEW DULU KALO BOLEH SIH SEKALIAN FAVORITE AJE. TAPI JANGAN FAVORITE DOANG GAPAKE REVIEW. MAKASIH YE.


End file.
